Do You Want To Know Why?
by xFightForFreedomx
Summary: Life and Death.. they go hand in hand, right? This story follows our lovely Brittany who couldn't battle with herself and everyone else anymore. Do you want to know why? mention about sex/drugs/selfharm/other disorders READ ON OUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

In life, we face many problems. It starts when we are born and continues throughout our whole existence. Many human beings just cannot cope with certain difficulties; so they take their own life. Even though everyone faced once in their life one thing, which we thought we can't deal with, can't carry on, we wouldn't let death take us away.

Have you ever thought about it; how close actually life and death are? They go hand in hand. Without the one, the other wouldn't exist.

I, Brittany S. Pearce, was one of those, who couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of being on this hell called earth.

Do you want to know why?

Or are you as ignorant as everyone else is!

Follow my story and I'll tell you every damn secret about me; about my friends; about the one person I loved so much but never got the chance to tell her.

**Do you want to know why?**


	2. Chapter 2

She was born into this world. This world full of love and hate, joy and pain, rights and wrongs, beauty and ugliness, cruelty and kindness, good and the bad. And did someone ask her? Did one person on this earth ask her if she wanted to be here?

No.

Because no one gets the chance to decide whether they want or don't want to be here. But why think about it? Why waste your thoughts about something like this? Nobody cares anyways, right?

Wrong.

'Cause there are human beings who think daily about it. Just like this girl. Every day she tries to figure out why she got the chance to be here, here on this planet. Why she? And why are there people dying everyday and no one seems to care. No one thinks that they could have been that one person who got into a car accident or shot by a criminal. But this girl, she always tries to understand why it isn't her who dies. There are people who like living on this earth, breathing this air. And there are people who hate it, try to commit suicide. She doesn't hate being here, but she also doesn't like it. She thought about death a lot, though. More than a sane person. She never tried to kill herself, but still she's lying here, in a hospital. The doctors told her parents that they tried there best to help her. They said that the girl wasn't fighting enough for her life, that she let death take her away.

That's not true, though.

Yes, she didn't fight.

Why would she? She didn't want to interfere when death and life both wanted her. She let them decide. And it seemed like death won the conversation.

But thy doesn't mean that she wanted to die. Still, now it's to late; to late to have second thoughts.

People always cry when someone dies. But they get over it. 'Cause time heals all wounds right?

Wrong.

Time doesn't heal the wounds. You yourself have to start doing something about it. Start living again. Be happy.

The dead person would want that for you they always say. But how would they know? How could anyone know how a dead person feels? What a dead person wants? No one could possibly ever know besides the person. But nobody cares about that fact...

That person were talking about, that girl, Brittany S. Pearce, she doesn't want that anyone cries over her death. Not her parents, not the girl she loved sincerely.

Well, that girl wouldn't cry anyways. Why would she? She didn't even know her...

Brittany thought about death a lot, and know she knows how it feels. Her life is over, and some other human being tool her place on this planet. And that's ok. That's how it's supposed to be. Or? How could someone know..?

Brittany tried to figure out why she was alive, but sadly she don't come to a conclusion. Death wanted her before she could figure it out.

But is it really over? Just because she isn't here anymore?

Where is here? If there's a 'here' than there also has to be a 'there'.

She's 'there' know.

Where it is, no one knows...

You have to figure it out yourself.

Life maybe over, but when your dead what's then?

* * *

A/N:

I'm really sorry for the super late update! sorry sorry sorry! ):

but I hope you like this chapter!

is it confusing?

if yes, don't you worry, you'll soon understand everything ^^

Let me know your thoughts (:


End file.
